Gulity
by alexanndria
Summary: Yusuke wondered if he should feel guilty. Guilty for cheating on his girlfriend with one of his teammates. He was sure he had at some point. YusxKur Lemon. One-shot


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did this story would be canon. And alas it not so infer as you see fit. **

**Warnings****: Smexing! **

**Author's Note:**** This is my first actual lemon for this fandom…I think I did a good job. Critique is appreciated. ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>;; G U I L T Y ;;<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusuke wondered if he should feel guilty. Guilty for cheating on his girlfriend with one of his teammates. He was sure he had at some point. Right now, he felt two things. First was guilt - that emotion never left. It was only pushed back by the other emotion - lust - that consumed him at the moment.<p>

He leaned back to eye the redhead that he had pinned between himself and the bathroom mirror. His face was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat glistened against his rosy cheeks. His hair was covering part of his face - the strands that seemed to have a mind of their own. And his mouth - _oh gods that mouth_ - was currently clamped over his knuckle in an attempt the keep his moans from becoming any louder than a barely audible whisper.

Yusuke captured Kurama's lips again - placing his hand on the rapidly fogging mirror behind his companion. Gripping that wild hair tightly, Yusuke devoured Kurama's mouth swallowing the breathy moans that escaped.

He could still hear them. The party was beginning to wind down. The - mostly drunk - party attendants were staring to tire.

It was his birthday party. His party thrown for him by his girlfriend - to be exact. The same girlfriend that sat in the living room entertaining guests - convinced that he had stepped out for a regular bathroom break. He pushed his face into Kurama's neck, clenching his eyes shut - the guilt was starting to surface again.

However, the feeling was gone again as quickly as it came when he felt Kurama push himself up against him. There was pleading in those emerald eyes he loved so much. He finish this fast or Keiko would start to get suspicious. They could save the slow lovemaking for another day.

Yusuke hurriedly pulled his partner's pants down - slowing slightly when Kurama requested to keep his clothes un-tarnished. He groaned into Kurama's mouth - digging his fingers deeper into his hips, almost to the point of bruising - as the other caressed the bulge in his jeans, slipping his hands inside the cloth. His breath hitched as he felt slim fingers curl around his cock. The hands enclosed in red hair fisted tighter - so tight he absently mindedly thought a few strands would rip out with the force.

Kurama slipped his hand out of Yusuke's jeans - pushing them down to the other's knees with his feet. He made eye contact with him - staring into him while licking the salty translucent liquid off his fingers.

He couldn't take it anymore. The fox was asking – begging – for it. And he would he be if he didn't oblige Kurama's every dirty request. Not himself that was for sure. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hips roughly - a small yelp escaped – wetting his shaft in preparation. Yusuke entered him hard and fast - the medicine cabinet complained at the weight that was pressed against it. Kurama wrapped his legs around Yusuke's waist - clawing at his back desperately. He dug his nails into smooth skin - Kurama could care less about marking his lover. He would no doubt come up with some excuse that she would pretend to believe regardless.

Yusuke thrust into Kurama viciously - his hands were placed on the wall behind them as he rolled his hips deeper and deeper into the writhing body under him. He threw his head back consumed - the heat that engulfed him gave him such sweet release. Brought him to places he never knew were possible. A pleasure he never could reach before _him_. He watched Kurama's wrists grip the edge of the sink as his body attempted to move in time with Yusuke's movements. Kurama let out a moan when Yusuke reached his spot. The spot that made him ache with pleasure.

It was never like this with Keiko. Not that he didn't enjoy that lovemaking in his own way. It was beautiful and soft. Much like Keiko herself. But this...this couldn't compare. It was raw passion. Every fiber of his being called out of Kurama - who answered the call with equal fervor.

But, Keiko was the last thing he wanted to think about when he was currently pounding Kurama mercilessly into the sink. He looked down and watched himself being engulfed by Kurama's welcoming body. He could see the hand shaped bruises that marred his thighs. Smirking he pushed harder – enjoying the sound of the other crying out – marking

Kurama's neck with his mouth.

Kurama was close - Yusuke could tell. His face always became a certain shade of bright pink. He would gasp wordlessly. Grabbing onto every inch of Yusuke he could touch - as if he could never get enough.

Yusuke jumped up when he heard a knock at the door - pushing himself deeper into Kurama in the process.

"Yusuke are you alright in there?" He snapped his head down at Kurama - who had continued to move against him. Pushing Yusuke deeper and deeper into his body - a malicious smirk etched on to his face.

"Yeah. I'll be right out. It's – _fuck_ - it's too cold to smoke outside." He tried to stall those wild hips by gripping Kurama between his palms. But the fox wouldn't be stopped - he wasn't going to be ignored. Yusuke started to rock into Kurama again slowly - trying to keep his control. He was so close to the edge, he could feel it.

"You shouldn't be smoking in the house." Keiko complained, she had the worst timing. "It's not go-."

"Fuck Keiko! I said I'd be right out." His patience was running thin and she wasn't making it any easier. He could tell that she had walked away from the door - in a huff most likely. He would deal with that later - but right now...

Kurama fought hard to muffle the cry that - coming out in a small squeak - came as Yusuke savagely drove himself into him. His thrusts became frenzied. Wild and unpredictable - a lot like Yusuke himself. It was here that he felt he knew Yusuke best. When all social decency was thrown out of the window - while he was being thoroughly and deliciously fucked. Kurama gasped as he felt the surge of pleasure wash over him – Yusuke grabbed his neglected cock and started to stroke. Pushing him to the brink over and over again. It was hard to believe that they had only started this routine two months ago. Then again, Yusuke was always a quick study.

"Come on, Yusuke." Kurama continued to whisper to him - running a hand up and down his back. Yusuke had hooked his arms around Kurama's shoulders and pressed his face into his slender neck – licking every surface his mouth could reach on the fox.

It felt as if a wave of white-hot starfire was washing over him. Like he was everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. He grabbed onto Kurama tighter – gripping his shoulders hard enough to make Kurama cry out in pain - as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Shoving into Kurama as the rest of his seed left his body.

It was about a minute before they calmed their breathing. Yusuke rested his forehead on Kurama's - chuckling as the other licked his nose playfully. He winced as he pulled himself out - he was always so sensitive after he came. He pulled up his jeans and buttoned them watching as Kurama did the same. He moved to re-join the party - trying to get his hair to return to its previous state - but Kurama stopped him.

Kurama hooked his fingers into the belt loops in Yusuke's pants - pulling him closer. Kurama's licked the sensitive spot by his ear - smirking as Yusuke shivered.

"Yusuke." The way Yusuke looked up at him at times held such innocence - it was always strange to see, especially after a very enthusiastic lovemaking session. "Happy Birthday."

Yusuke engulfed Kurama into a bruising kiss before making his way out of the bathroom. Turning back once more to look at Kurama who smiled as he dangled his feet from the sink. _Thank God Hiei doesn't like birthday parties._

When he reentered the room, Kuwabara was telling some sort of drunken joke and Keiko was nowhere to be found. He pushed Kuwabara over laughing as the other tried to attack him - failing miserably. He turned around and found Keiko sitting on the fire escape alone – he climbed out to join her.

"I'm sorry. I was just a bit one edge." She continued to look out onto the city. She inclined her head towards him slightly.

"It's okay." Yusuke blinked in disbelief. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"It's okay? Is this my Keiko? Who are you?"

Keiko chuckled as she swatted his hand away. "I decided that since it was your birthday you should get a reprieve. Don't expect the same treatment tomorrow, pal."

"I'll consider myself lucky then." Keiko turned her head back to the city lights that seemed to be glittering in the night sky.

Behind him he heard Kurama laughing at one of Kuwabara's stupid jokes. Yusuke turned to face him and as if he knew he was being watched, Kurama turned to face him as well. He smiled slightly - he made a drinking sign and pointed at Kuwabara. Yusuke smiled back at him - a goofy grin that was usually reserved for Keiko.

When he turned back around - she was staring up at him. Her eyes spoke of an emotion he didn't want to admit he had seen. She turned away quickly, placing her face into Yusuke's shirt, muttering something about being cold. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her - sighing inwardly.

There it was again. That all-consuming, hear wrenching guilt. He just hugged her tighter and placed his chin on her shoulder. He swore he heard her sniffle softly, her shoulders barely shaking. They wouldn't talk about it - they never did. So they would stay like this – in this limbo. He would embrace her and she would forgive him for the things he knew she saw.

But the guilt wouldn't stop him – it never did. Kurama was like a drug habit he couldn't kick and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to either.


End file.
